Emma Returns
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: twist to My One and Only Safe Haven. you don't have to read My One and Only Safe Haven to understand the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: this is a twist to My One and Only Safe Haven. I've brought Emma's character back. This is what would've happened if Red really did have a child with Emma._**

Kitty was sitting in front of her vanity putting her hair in curlers when Red stepped in the room. Red asked "Hey, how are you

doing?" She huffed "great it's so nice to know I'm no longer a woman." "Kitty that's not true" he replied. He sits down next to her on

the seat and she scoots over to make room for him. "You know I've been trying to think of what I could do to make you feel better

and I finally came up with something...I sent your parents home early." Kitty smiled "that kind of helps." He put his arms around her

and kisses her head. "I just really wanted to be pregnant" she said. Red said in a pitiful tone "you know what the real kicker is... this

morning when we still thought you were pregnant I sold my Corvette." Kitty glares at him then starts laughing. He looks at her with

a hurt expression and she turns to face him and wraps her arms around his neck. He returns the hug.

5 weeks later:

Kitty was much better now after learning she wasn't pregnant. She still hated menopause and so did Red. It seemed like the only

break he got from his wife was when he was at work. Don't get him wrong he loved Kitty hell he was crazy about her but this

menopause stuff was driving him nuts! He was sitting in his car dreading going inside. He decided to be a man and go see his family.

He took a deep breath and walked inside.

He saw Kitty cooking and surprisingly she smiled at him. She walked over and hugged him "I'm glad your home dinner is almost

ready." He nodded and went upstairs to change. He came back down and Kitty was setting the table. He said "how was your day?"

She shrugged her shoulder "better I guess I'm still getting use to this menopause crap." He said "I wish there was something I could

do to help I hate seeing you go through this." She smiled "that's sweet but no offense I don't think you could handle it." He laughed

"I know I couldn't!"

The kids came to the table and they started eating. "Oh Red I forgot you got a letter" Kitty exclaimed. She got up and handed it to

him. He looked at the envelope and was pleasantly surprised. His face lit up "it's from my old war buddies! They are having a

reunion. This is great!" She furrowed her brow. She didn't like it when he left her alone at the house it made her nervous. "You're

going?" He looked at her "of course I'm going!" She sighed "when is it?" He said "it's this Saturday." Kitty nodded and finished her

dinner. Red finished his meal and put his plate in the sink. He said "I'll be in the attic looking at old pictures." She nodded. When

everyone was finished she cleaned up the kitchen and went to see her husband.

In the attic Red was looking at his picture when he came across one that caught his eye. It was of him and his old girlfriend Emma.

She was pretty but she was no Kitty. The only reason he went out with her was to get back at Kitty for keeping her options opened

as she called it. He was crushed when he found out she was dating another man. That was when Emma came into the picture. She

had been after him from the moment she met him. She was the type of woman that wouldn't take no for an answer. He remembered

the night he found out about Kitty and Chet. Emma had come into his room. That was the night Red cheated on Kitty. That was the

one regret he always had. He never told her and he would take that to his grave! "Red?" Red looked up and quickly put the photo

away.

He saw Kitty come up the ladder. He smiled. She said "are you planning on staying here all night?" He laughed "no, of course not."

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder "good; I'd get lonely." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her

head. "How long is the reunion?" "3 days." He heard a whimper and looked at Kitty. "Kitty, what's wrong?" He moved her to sit in his

lap. Kitty said "I hate being apart from you!" Red smiled and tightened his hold around her. "It's only 3 days. I'll be home before you

know it." She sniffled "that's easy for you to say. You"ll be out having fun and I'll be here!" He nuzzled her neck "I know you don't

like it but I'll make it up to you." She nodded and stood up. "Come on Red let's go back downstairs." He said "let me put this stuff up

and i'll be right down." She nodded and went down to the living room.

He waited until she was gone and took Emma's photo out. He looked at it and shook his head. 'Worst mistake I ever made' he

thought. He put the pictures away and went to the living room. Red made it down to the living room and saw Kitty on the couch. He

sat down next to her and she snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a while. About

an hour later Red noticed that Kitty had fallen asleep. He carefully moved his and locked up the house and turned off the lights

since kids were home. He went back to the couch and scooped up Kitty. He carried her to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later: Red was in the bedroom packing.

Kitty came in the room and sat on the bed.

Red saw the sad look on Kitty's face.

He stopped packing and squatted in front of her.

He touched her knees to keep his balance.

"Kitty don't be upset."

She sighed "I'm not I just hate that i'll be alone."

"Sweetheart, you won't be alone the kids will be here."

She said "you know what I mean!"

He said "i'll be back before you know it."

She sighed "I don't want to sleep without you."

Red smiled and touched her cheek "I'm not looking forward to that either."

She smiled at his response.

He stood up and brought her with him.

He kissed her passionately.

He pulled back and said "I love you Kitty."

She said "I love you too."

He stepped away from her and finished packing.

He picked up his suitcase "i'll call you when I get there."

She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

He left the house.

Hours later Red pulled up to the hotel.

He checked in and put his stuff in his room.

He gave Kitty a call to let her know he arrived safely.

He was told some of his buddies were already there so he went down to see them.

He saw Frank, Jack, George, Dave and Fred.

They chatted about the old times and talk about their families.

Frank decided to mess with Red "so Red have you kept in touch with Emma?"

Red was a little offended "of course not!"

Frank continued to rag on Red "come on Red I'm sure you have a wonderful wife but don't you want a little action on the side namely Emma?"

Red was getting angry "absolutely not!"

Frank was stunned "so you don't know?"

Red sighed "don't know what Frank?"

Frank's eyes widen "uh nothing never mind.

I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

Red watched Frank practically run out of the room."

Red looked at the other men and said "what the hell is wrong with him?"

The guys had a panicked look on their face.

Finally, Dave noticed some more of their buddies arrive and dashed out of the room.

Red looked at his friends and Jack said "Red look its not my place to say but you need to talk to Emma...she will be here tonight."

Red's mouth dropped open then he shouted "what?"

Fred said "relax Red you two haven't seen each other in a long time. Maybe there will be sparks again."

He watched as his friends left the room and muttered "that's what I'm afraid of."

He saw that it was late and decided since his old friends would be in there morning he would just catch up with them then.

He just really needed to call Kitty and hear her voice.

He went up to his room and locked the door.

He laid down on the bed and called Kitty.

Kitty said "Hello?"

He smiled "hi baby."

She said "Red, I'm so happy to hear from you!"

He said "how's my girl?"

She sighed "I miss you; I hate being in this empty bed without you."

"I know you do."

She heard the tired tone of his voice "Red are you feeling alright?"

He could hear the scared tone "Kitty relax I'm fine just a little tired."

Ever since his heart attack she knew that he got tired easily from time to time which made her worry about him even more.

She sighed "if you're sure."

He said "I better go; i"ll call you tomorrow."

She said "alright I love you Red."

"I love you to baby" he replied.

Red hung up and got ready for bed.

The next evening:

Red was talking to some more of his old buddies when Dave ran in the room.

He stood next to Red and excitedly said "Red guess who is here?"

Red shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. Who?"

Dave said "Emma!"

Red thought 'oh crap'.

Suddenly, Emma walked into the room.

Red had to admit she did look beautiful.

Emma smiled when her eyes landed on Red.

She glided towards him.

She stood in front of him and hugged him tightly.

Red stood still with his arms at his side.

She kissed his cheek and pulled back.

She smiled and said "you look good Red; still as handsome as ever."

He smiled and said "thanks you look good too."

She smiled "I try."

Red said "what are you doing here?"

She said "I came to see you.I really need to talk to you about something."

He said "what?"

She said "I should've told you a long time ago but I couldn't find you after the war."

Red was completely lost.

Emma sighed "is there some place we can talk in private?"

Red knew he wasn't getting away from her so he sucked it up and nodded.

He led them to a secluded area.

She said "Red do you remember that night we made love?"

He nodded "unfortunately."

She rolled her eyes "well a few weeks after the war ended I found out I was pregnant with your child."

Red was horrified and snapped "hell no! We don't have a kid together. You should have never came here! Stay away from me."

Red stormed off.

Emma stood there fuming on the inside 'this isn't over Red Forman' she thought.

Red went to his room and immediately called Kitty.

Kitty answered the phone "hello?"

He said "Kitty I'm thinking about coming home early what should I do?"

She furrowed her brow "Red what's wrong?"

He heard the sound in her voice and he knew he had to calm himself down so he didn't give it away that Emma was here.

He took a deep breath and said "nothing sweetheart I just miss you."

Kitty said "Red I miss you too but as much as I hate it I think you should stay. You haven't seen them in a while and I know you've missed them."

He sighed "I guess you're right."

She said "why don't you go back to your friends and we will talk later. Okay?"

Red said "alright; I love you."

She said "I love you too."

They hung up and Red went to the door.

He opened and jumped back "geez what the hell! Emma you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Emma sighed "I'm sorry I startled you but we really have to talk."

He sighed he realized he wouldn't be getting away from her.

He said "fine" and let her in the room.

He said "start talking!"

She sighed "I found out I was pregnant after the war ended. We have a beautiful daughter her name is Rachel. She is an amazing combination of the two of us. She discovered that you are her biological father and really wants to meet you."

Red interrupted "absolutely not! I'm not letting you mess up my marriage. I love my wife. Sleeping with you was a mistake and I regretted it as soon as it happened."

Emma started to get angry "Red whether you like it or not we have a kid and I'm not letting my baby girl get hurt because her father wants nothing to do with her! I want you to meet her."

Red sighed "I'm not meeting her. I have 3 kids with my wife two biological and one adopted they are my family and Kitty would never forgive me for this."

She sighed "Red she cheated on you first remember? I saw how hurt you were. You should've been with me not that bitch!"

Red was furious "don't you dare call my wife a bitch! Get out of my room and stay away from me!"

She glared at him "either you meet our daughter or I will make your life miserable!"

Red opened the door and glared at Emma.

She huffed and in a eerily calm voice said "fine, have it your way."

She left the room and Red started packing.


	3. Chapter 3

After Red quickly packed and he checked out of the room without telling his buddies goodbye.

His main concern was getting home to his family mainly Kitty.

It was pitch black and the roads were wet from the rain so he slowed down a bit.

He was trying to think of ways to break the news to her but he didn't want to lose her or hurt her.

He began thinking about Kitty's first pregnancy.

Red became very protective even more so than he already was.

Red was thrilled when they found out they were having a girl.

He hoped she would be a carbon copy of Kitty.

Pregnancy really suited Kitty.

Red loved rubbing Kitty's belly.

He remembered when he felt Laurie kick for the first time.

He got so excited and Kitty laughed at him.

Red started thinking about Emma's pregnancy. 'I wonder I'd Emma had to do everything alone or if her parents helped out' he wondered.

He knew if he had stayed with Emma he would've lost Kitty.

Surprisingly, tears began to prickle in his eyes.

He pulled over to the side of the road.

He didn't know how he was going to explain this mess he had gotten himself into but one thing was certain Kitty would never trust him again and that thought killed him.

He wiped his eyes and continued driving.

It was 1:00 am when he finally arrived home.

Red grabbed his suitcase and went inside.

He snuck through the house and made it to their room.

He could make out Kitty's figure by the moonlight shining on her through the curtain.

He smiled and quietly got dressed.

He slowly climbed into bed and nuzzled her neck.

She moaned "Red?"

He said "it's me."

She turned around and buried her face in his chest.

She mumbled "what time is it?"

He could tell how tired was because she barely opened her eyes. He said "1:00 am; go back to sleep we will talk in the morning."

She nodded and instantly fell asleep.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

The next morning Kitty woke up and came face to face with Red's chest.

She looked up and saw that he was awake.

She smiled "why did you come home so early?"

He tensed "I just missed you."

She didn't believe him so she just looked at him.

He sighed "Kitty, I just missed you and I was ready to come home."

She said "that's all?"

He nodded and thought 'way to lie to her Red.'

She said "okay. I'm happy you came home early I really missed you."

He smiled and kissed her.

They continued kissing.

Things started getting steamy when they heard Laurie holler "Dad some man is on the phone for you!"

He sighed "damn. I'll be right back don't go anywhere."

She smiled and snuggled back into the sheets.

Red went downstairs and grabbed the phone "hello?"

Jack said "so I see you went home without telling us goodbye.

Something must've happened for you to get out of here like a bat out of hell."

Red huffed "you have no idea. Did Emma ever leave?"

Jack said "oh yeah and she was pissed. She said she will be paying you a visit. We gave her your address."

Red shouted " you what?"

Jack said "relax Red she just wanted to meet your family.

She was really excited to meet Kitty.

She said you too talked about her a lot."

Red said "did she say when she would be here?"

Jack said "No she wanted it to be a surprise."

Red rolled his eyes "of course she did."

Jack was worried about Red "Red are you alright?"

Red said "no. I have to go."

He needed to tell Kitty everything as soon as possible.

He went back upstairs.

He said "Kitty, I need to tell you something."

She said "what is it?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

He tried again "Kitty ... I love you."

He chickened out.

She smiled and said "I love you too."

He wanted to make love to her at least one last time before he told her.

He crawled in bed and proceeded to make love to her.

When they finished Kitty was panting "Red that was amazing but you made love to me like you're never going to see me again. What's wrong?"

He said "nothing is wrong I just wanted to show you how much I missed you."

He decided to wait until the kids left.

Kitty was in the kitchen baking and Red was in the attic looking at Emma's picture.

He knew he needed to tell Kitty now.

He went into the kitchen with Emma's picture.

Kitty smiled when she saw him.

"Kitty we need to talk."

Kitty got nervous.

They moved to the table.

He didn't know where to begin so he just handed her the picture.

She took it and said "she's pretty; who is she?"

He said "before I start you have to know she didn't mean anything to me it was a mistake and it never should have happened."

Kitty said "Red slow down. What's going on?"

He took her left hand and kissed her ring.

He said "I want you to remember I only did this because I found out you were dating Chet."

Kitty's eyes widen and she pulled her hand away "how do you know about that?"

He said "your friend Kate told me by sending me a letter when I was overseas."

Her mouth dropped open "that bitch! She kept pestering me about going out with Chet and when I finally did she ratted me out? Red you have no idea how guilty I've felt about keeping this secret from you. I've wanted to tell you so many times but I thought you'd be mad."

He just looked at her.

She looked at him and cupped his cheek.

She softly said "Red it meant nothing and I never let him slept with him."

He stood up "I really wish I would've known that a long time ago."

She furrowed her brow "wait, what did you mean by it was a mistake?"

He sighed "I slept with Emma while I was overseas and now she claims we have a daughter."

Kitty's mouth dropped open and tears started forming in her eyes.

She shook her head back and forth.

Red went to comfort her but she stepped back and put her hand up to stop him.

Kitty said "Don't! I can't believe you did this to me." R

ed started getting upset "dammit Kitty the only reason I slept with Emma was because you were cheating on me! I was heartbroken."

She said "don't turn this around on me Red Forman! I thought I could trust you."

He quietly said "you can."

She shook her head "not anymore."

She felt like she was going to break down.

She dashed out the room and went upstairs.

He heard a door slam and knew he was in big trouble.

Red grabbed his jacket and went out to his garage.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty was laying on top of the bed crying.

She couldn't believe Red cheated on her nor could she believe he knew about Chet and the worst part of all of this was that Red was right.

It was her fault.

She was just hurt that he had a child with this woman.

That was supposed to be the connection that only she had with him.

She ended up crying herself to sleep.

Red came inside and went upstairs.

He saw Kitty asleep so he went into the bathroom and took a shower.

He got into bed and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning they barely spoke to each other.

They sat down with the kids and ate breakfast.

The kids could tell that something was wrong.

Their parents finished their breakfast and left.

The kids looked at each other and Laurie said "that was weird."

Kitty came home from work first and got out of her uniform.

She went downstairs to the kitchen.

She began making dinner when Laurie came in the room.

Laurie said "mom is everything alright between you and dad?"

Kitty felt trapped "everything is fine."

Laurie rolled her eyes "mom you and dad are not talking!"

Kitty was getting upset and snapped "that's because your father has another child that we just found out about!"

Laurie was shocked "what!"

Kitty said "yes he has another daughter looks like you're not the only little girl in his life anymore."

Laurie was hurt to know her father had another daughter.

Laurie was speechless.

She decided to go into the living room

because her mother clearly didn't want company.

Kitty realized what she had just said and felt awful.

She didn't mean to blurt out Red's secret or hurt Laurie.

When she and Red fought she couldn't think clearly not until she and Red made up.

She wished he would hurry up and get home so they could make up and figure everything out.

As if on cue Red walked through the door.

Kitty immediately ran to him and hugged him tight.

She whimpered "I'm so sorry; you were right it was all my fault. I have felt so guilty every time I thought about being with Chet but I swear Red I never slept with him."

Red wrapped his arms around her small body "I'm sorry too and I believe you."

She sighed with relief and kissed him.

After a few minutes they pulled back for need of air.

She said "I missed that."

Red smiled.

Kitty got serious and said "Red we need to talk about your daughter."

Red looked at Kitty and said "is Laurie alright?"

She said "I'm talking about your other daughter."

Red said "Kitty, I only have one daughter and that's Laurie!"

She sighed "Red like it or not you have a child with another woman. We can't just ignore this?"

He got upset "why the hell not? Emma just wanted to mess up my marriage and she did a damn good job!"

Kitty lovingly said "Red, she didn't mess anything up. We are still stronger than ever. Nothing can come between us."

He sighed "Kitty I don't want to meet Rachel."

Kitty said "is that her name?"

He nodded.

Kitty said "why don't you want to meet her?"

He said "Kitty my family is already complete."

"Red you can't punish Rachel because you don't like her mother. If you're worried about hurting us the kids will get over it and who knows Laurie may like having a sister."

He looked at her "and what about you?"

She shrugged her shoulders "Red this is just as much my fault as it is yours. I'll be fine; it was just a blow to me because I was

supposed to be the only mother to your children."

He said "so you think I should meet her?"

She cupped his cheek and said "yes, Red I do."

He kissed her hand "you're amazing do you know that?"

She smiled but then frowned "Red I did something awful. I snapped and told Laurie about Rachel."

Red said "you what?"

She looked at the ground.

He put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

He said "Kitty it's okay I'm not upset."

She sniffled "really?"

He nodded.

She was relieved and said "you really need to talk to Laurie."

He agreed and said "how should we tell the boys?"

She said "I'm not sure."

They heard something break in the other room and heard Laurie yell "ouch!"

They both ran to investigate.

They saw a vase in pieces on the floor.

Laurie was rubbing her knee.

Red said "are you alright?"

Laurie just glared at him.

That's when Kitty stepped in "Laurie honey are you hurt?"

Laurie was nice to her mom and replied "no, I just bumped into the desk."

Red and Kitty looked at each other and back at Laurie.

Laurie got uncomfortable and decided to grab something to clean up the mess.

She quickly walked past her parents.

Red sighed "great she's mad at me."

Kitty felt for Red "honey, she will get over it she just needs time. This is a shock to her. I mean she thought she was your only

daughter."

He huffed "so did I."

Kitty gave a small smile and touched his cheek "don't worry everything will be fine...eventually."

He really hoped for everyone's sake that she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days had passed and they had not heard from Emma.

Kitty was pleased.

Maybe this was all a mistake and Rachel wasn't even his kid.

She truly wasn't mad at Red it happened so long ago but she was happy with her family as was Red.

Red on the other hand knew Emma well enough to know she didn't give up that easily; she was planning something.

Laurie wasn't talking to Red at all.

Kitty knew they had to talk to Laurie and they still needed to tell the boys.

Laurie came into the kitchen and saw her mom cooking.

Laurie said "do you need help?"

'This was the perfect time to talk to her' she thought.

Kitty nodded. Laurie began helping her mom.

Kitty said "Laurie why are you ignoring your father?"

Laurie tensed "mom not now."

Kitty was fed up "no, Laurie we are going to talk about this now! Why are you ignoring your father?"

Laurie sighed "mom don't you get it? I was supposed to be daddy's only daughter. What if he likes her better than me?"

Kitty felt for her daughter "oh honey your father loves you. He's always sticking up for you. You are his first born child."

Laurie looked at her mother "am I? When was the bitch born? How can I be his oldest child when dad slept with that woman before the war ended? Face it I'm not his first born!"

Kitty was stunned "Laurie you don't even know her."

Laurie got upset "why are you being so calm about this? You're husband got another woman pregnant for god sakes! Are you just going to let him get away with it?"

Kitty was shaking with anger.

Her hands were clenched against her sides.

Kitty said "shut up Laurie. You are crossing the line!"

Laurie scoffed "me? Dad cheated on you before. How do you know he won't do it again?"

Kitty slapped Laurie's face.

Laurie grabbed her cheek and just stared at her mother.

Kitty was fuming "don't ever talk about your father that way! You don't know what was going through his mind back then. If you must know he cheated on me because I went out with another man!"

Kitty stormed out of the kitchen with tears streaming down her face.

Laurie was stunned.

A few minutes later Red walked through the back door.

He saw Laurie sitting at the table with a red mark on her cheek.

She looked at him.

Red said "what happened to your cheek?"

Laurie said in a quiet voice "mom slapped me."

Red was shocked "why?"

She sighed "we got into it today...about Emma."

Red's eyes widen "where's your mother?"

Laurie said "upstairs. Daddy, I'm sorry I just wanted to be your only daughter."

Red smiled and stood up. He opened his arms and she clung to him. Red said "Laurie as far as I'm concerned I only have 2 children and Steven of course. Rachel means nothing to me."

Laurie smiled. "Daddy, did mom really cheat on you?"

He nodded and said "how did you know about that?"

She said "mom said that this whole mess was her fault then she ran out of here crying."

Red felt awful that his wife was hurting.

Red said "I'm going to check on your mother."

Laurie nodded and watched her father leave the room.

He walked upstairs and went into the bedroom.

He saw his wife lying on the bed with her face pressed against the pillow crying.

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

He rubbed her back "Kitty, are you okay?"

She turned around and latched onto him. "Oh Red, Laurie was saying horrible things and I hit her. I hit my baby. Maybe this is getting to me more than I thought" she wailed.

Red said "Calm down sweetheart. She feels bad too."

Kitty stopped crying and said "really?"

He nodded.

Kitty said "are you two okay?"

He smiled "were just fine."

She sighed "Red, what are we going to do about Emma? Are we ever going to meet Rachel?" Red said "I'm sure she has something planned. She's not the type of woman to give up."

"That scares me Red."

He said "me too Kitty."

She said "Red we need to tell the boys about this."

He agreed "let's do it now."

The boys were in the basement.

Red called them.

They all sat around the table and Red explained everything.

Eric and Steven were stunned.

Eric said "you have another kid?"

Red nodded.

Steven looked at Laurie and said "well, well, well I guess you have competition now."

Red said "shut up dumbass. She has nothing to worry about."

Laurie stuck her tongue out at Steven.

Eric said "do we get to meet her?"

Red said "I'm sure we all will eventually. Emma is probably planning on doing something I'm just not sure what exactly."

They finished their talk and the kids went about their business.

Kitty said "they took it better than I thought they would."

Red said "I'd just wish Emma would do whatever she's going to do already the waiting is driving me crazy."

Kitty snuggled next to Red "I know sweetheart but whatever she does you and I will be alright."

He wrapped his arm around her and tried to relax and wait for the inevitable to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Red was getting antsy.

It had been nearly 2 weeks and still there was no word from Emma.

He didn't know whether he should be grateful or worried.

He was sitting behind the counter at his shop thinking.

The door opened and a beautiful young woman walked in.

'She looks just like...oh shit' he thought.

She took off her gloves and walked over to the counter.

He finally found his voice and said "can I help you?"

She said "I'm looking for Red Forman."

He tensed "that would be me."

She smirked "I'm Rachel your daughter."

She noticed how quiet he got "are you alright?"

He nodded "I just can't believe it's true."

She smiled "I'm sure my mom just sprung the news on you. She likes to make things interesting."

He scoffed "I guess that's one way to put it. I was going to say she's a bitch!"

She glared at him but then started smiling "she can be yes but she's still my mom."

He looked at Rachel "are you sure your Emma's daughter? You may look like her but you certainly don't act like her."

Rachel laughed "I learned that I don't want to be like her. She turns on people when they don't listen to her as I'm sure you know."

He nodded "all too well."

Rachel said "look I discovered that you were my biological father when I was going through some old family pictures. I know I didn't look like my siblings and always felt like I didn't quite belong. I cornered my mom and she explained everything. I don't want to ruin your marriage or you life I would just like to be a part of it or at least get to know you if you don't mind."

He couldn't help but be skeptical seeing as though she was Emma's daughter but a part of him wanted to know Rachel so he said "I don't mind. My daughter might but I don't."

She smiled. He said "why don't you come over tomorrow and meet my family."

Rachel smiled "I'd like that."

They talked for a few minutes and then she left.

He actually smiled and closed the shop.

Forman house:

Kitty was at home baking when the doorbell rang.

She cleaned her hands and answered the door.

She saw a pretty older woman standing there.

She looked familiar.

Kitty said "Can I help you?"

Emma said "you must be Kitty?"

Kitty started getting nervous "how do you know my name?"

Emma knew she was getting to Kitty "I'm Emma Red's old lover."

Kitty glared at her "what do you want?"

Emma said "I wanted to let you know that Red and I have a child together."

Kitty said "I know that. He told me when he got back from the reunion."

Emma said "really. Well, then I guess you should know I plan on winning Red back."

Kitty didn't want to hear anymore she went to shut the door but Emma was quicker she stepped inside.

Emma smiled evilly "nice try but you will hear me out! You ruined my life. Red and I were supposed to have a life together but he decided to go back to you because of that I had to raise Rachel alone until I met my husband anyway. Do you have any idea what it was like back in those days to be a single mother? Of course not because you had Red. People were always judging me. I hated it."

Kitty was scared.

She didn't like the crazed look in Emma's eyes.

Kitty said "it's not my fault that you were a slut."

Emma was furious but before Emma could do anything Red walked in and heard the commotion and ran to the living room.

He quickly stepped in front of Kitty blocking her from Emma's wrath.

He was extremely upset at Emma "what the hell are you doing here?"

Emma changed her attitude and sweetly said "oh Red it's good to see you again. You're lovely wife and I were just talking."

He glared at her "talking? You were yelling at her!"

She realized he heard everything and got upset again.

Emma said "so you heard I don't care. I hate Kitty. Because of her I lost you."

He scoffed but calmed down.

He turned to Kitty and said "sweetheart, can you give us a minute?"

Kitty wasn't having it.

He cupped her cheek and said "please?"

She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

He turned back to Emma and said in and deadly voice "look I never loved you. I was always Kitty's. You caught me at a weak moment and you know it. You have no reason to hate her if anything she should hate you. You tried to steal me away from her. I'm sorry you had to raise Rachel alone. You didn't deserve that but even if I had know about her I still would've stayed with Kitty. I'm willing to give Rachel a chance. She came by my store. She's actually very sweet unlike you. I told her she can come over tomorrow but I guarantee you will not be here! I will not have you insulting my wife in our own home. I think it would be best if you left!"

He opened the door and glared at her.

She huffed and said "fine. I'll leave for now but this isn't over Red Forman not by a long shot. Mark my words by the time I leave Point Place your marriage will be over and I will be here to pick up the pieces."

She smiled and left.

He sighed shut the door sat down and closed his eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

Kitty had a worried look on her face.

He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

He made her sit on his lap.

She said "this isn't over is it?"

He shook his head "no, I'm afraid not."

She sighed "Red what did you ever see in the bitch? She is scary."

He said "I have no idea. Like I said she caught me at a weak moment."

She said "did you really meet Rachel?"

He smiled "yeah. She's actually really sweet and thinks her mom is a bitch too. You will like her."

She gave a small smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

She said "what does she look like?"

He thought about it and said "just like Emma but I can see something that reminds her of me."

Kitty nodded.

He noticed how quiet Kitty got.

Red asked "Honey what's wrong?"

She shrugged "I thought I was okay about all this but now it's real. You've met Rachel and Emma is back in your life. I just know Emma will try and steal you away from me. It's just a lot to take in."

He knew she a been a good sport about all of this so he didn't ever consider the fact that she would be worried about Emma taking her place.

He said "Kitty look at me."

She did what he asked.

"Kitty, you have nothing to worry about. Emma can try all she wants but she will never replace you."

Kitty gave a small smile but still didn't feel all that great about any of this.

She tried to play it off.

He knew that she wasn't convinced.

He didn't know what more to say so he kissed her and tried to make her relax.

She moaned into his mouth.

He rubbed her back.

After a few minutes of kissing he carried her upstairs.

He knew was worried about Emma coming into their lives so he was determined to make her realize she had nothing to worry about.

He walked into the bedroom and kicked the door shut.

He gently laid her on the bed. He covered her body with his.

He slowly ran his hand up her shirt and under her bra.

He rolled her nipple between his fingers.

She closed her eyes.

He removed his hand and took off her shirt and bra.

She took off his shirt.

He took off her jeans and panties.

He ran his up her leg and cupped her.

He slid his finger over her slit.

He could the heat coming off of her.

He gently slipped his finger inside and was pleased to find her wet and ready.

She whimpered "Red please."

He quickly took off his jeans and underwear and coated his member on her juices and slowly entered her.

Try and she might she couldn't keep her eyes open.

It felt so good.

She groaned loudly.

She had her hands out to her side and he intertwined his fingers in his.

He said "open your eyes."

She forced her eyes open. He said "see what you do to me?"

He moved his hand between them and touched her clit.

She clenched her walls together and he groaned.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Their tongues fought for dominance.

She let go of Red's hands and squeezed his butt.

He began pounding into her.

She whimpered and said "oh Red I'm coming."

He grunted her name and collapsed on top of her.

She let her hand glide over his back.

He rolled off of her.

He said "Kitty do you understand now? Only you can make me feel like that. I know Emma coming into our lives is making you question our relationship but you have no reason to worry. You are my dream girl."

She smiled and snuggled against his chest.

She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

She felt his breathing even out and he was asleep.

She opened her eyes and sighed

Despite what Red just told her she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She didn't know if she would still be married by the time this was all said and done.

Maybe Rachel coming into their lives was a bad idea.


	7. Chapter 7

8:15 pm:

She had been in the kitchen cleaning trying to get her mind off of everything.

She threw down the towel and decided to call it a night.

She walked in the living room and saw her husband.

She kissed his head and said "I'm going to bed."

He said "it's a little early don't you think?"

She sighed "I'm just tired."

He nodded.

She said "are you coming up?"

"Not right now."

Before she went up he said "oh by the way I invited Rachel to meet the family. I hope you don't mind."

Her eyes widen "why didn't you tell me this before?"

He said "I'm sorry sweetheart it slipped my mind. I can cook if you want me to?"

She said "you think that's what I'm upset about?"

He just looked at her.

She sighed "Red I'm mad because you didn't talk to me first."

He was getting upset "I didn't know I needed permission to have dinner with my daughter!"

Her mouth fell open.

She said "is this how it's going to be from now on? You're choosing them over us?"

He was shocked "Kitty!"

She shook her head and left him downstairs and went to their bedroom.

She took a shower and curled her hair.

She laid down under the covers and looked at an older picture of them when they were younger.

She thought 'oh Red why did you have to sleep with her?'

She cried herself to sleep.

Red came to bed a few hours later.

He was stunned at her behavior this evening.

This was obviously getting to her more than she led on.

He would most definitely talk to her about it tomorrow.

He got dressed and crawled in bed.

The next morning Red decided to stay home with Kitty and clear the air.

He went to the bathroom and shaved.

Kitty woke up and barely acknowledged Red.

He sighed. He saw her strip and get in the shower.

He instantly got hard.

Even after all these years she could make him want her.

He finished shaving and decided to get in the shower.

He took a deep breath and climbed in hoping she wouldn't kick him out.

She had her eyes closed letting the water run over her body.

He touched her face a she jumped "don't do that!"

He smiled "sorry. Kitty are you still mad at me?"

She looked at him "I was never mad Red. I'm just hurt. I'm terrified because you have this new family and I'm worried that you might like them more. I mean what if Emma ends up winning you back?"

He couldn't help but smile "Kitty you and our kids are my family. I don't like the new addition to our family anymore than you do but Rachel seems like a nice young woman. I wasn't there for her when she was little so I feel like I need to be there for her now."

She said "that's all?"

He nodded.

She said "and Emma?"

He smiled at her jealousy "I told you Emma is a bitch. She has no chance of winning me back. I'm yours."

She sniffled "you mean it?"

He nodded.

She flung her arms around him. "Oh Red I love you so much!"

He said "I love you to."

They made love.

They got out of the shower and got ready for the day.

Kitty was making breakfast when Laurie entered the room.

Kitty said "Laurie can we talk?"

Laurie shrugged.

Kitty said "sweetheart I'm so sorry that I hit you. I just didn't want to hear you talk about your father that way and be reminded that this mess is all my fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

Laurie smiled and hugged her mother. "I'm sorry mommy. I just hate that bitch."

Kitty pulled back and said "why do you hate Emma?"

Laurie scoffed "Emma? No, I'm talking about Rachel."

Kitty said "you don't even know her."

Laurie said "so she's trying to take my daddy away from me!"

Kitty smiled "oh honey your father loves you. Rachel can't take your place."

Laurie said "you really believe that crap!"

Kitty was shocked at her outburst "Laurie I trust your father and you should too."

Laurie said "you mean to tell me that you're not worried that Emma is trying to steal dad away from you?"

Kitty sighed "of course I am but I trust Red. He just wants to get to know Rachel mainly because he feels guilty since he wasn't there for her when she was little."

Laurie said "are you sure?"

Kitty nodded and said "I know Red just wants to make things right but Emma on the other hand I'm sure she will try anything to win Red back. That's the part that scares me."

Laurie nodded and said "well, we will just have to keep an eye on her."

Kitty smiled and agreed "who knows Laurie you might enjoy having a sister."

Laurie glared and walked off.

Kitty laughed.

Hours later Kitty was getting ready and Red was cooking.

He was a little nervous.

Kitty came through the door.

He looked up and saw her.

His jaw dropped.

She looked beautiful.

She smiled and said "let's see Emma compete with this."

She kissed him passionately.

She pulled back and he said "wow. You look amazing."

She smiled.

He said "Kitty you don't have to worry. Emma won't be here."

She looked relieved "good."

The doorbell rang.

Kitty looked nervous.

They both walked through the living room and answered the door.

There stood Rachel and Emma.

Rachel looked guilty "I'm so sorry I tried to come without her but she wouldn't have it."

Red stared at Emma with his mouth slightly open.

He was speechless.

Emma sat there with a smirk dressed in a short, little black dress with bright red lipstick.

Her breasts were about to pop out of her dress.

Kitty was panicking. 'I was right she is trying to steal my husband' she thought.

Emma said "hello, Red I hope you don't mind. I didn't want my daughter to be alone."

"I don't mind at all" he said.

Emma had Red right where she wanted him.

Emma said "may we come in?"

Red said "oh yes of course. Let me take your coat."

Kitty didn't know what to do.

Red looked at Kitty and said "This is my daughter Rachel."

Kitty said "it's nice to meet you."

Rachel smiled "you too. I've heard a lot about you."

Kitty gave a small smile.

Red said "let's head into the dining room and i'll bring out the food."

Emma and Rachel took their seats and watched Kitty and Red leave the room.

Rachel leaned closer and hissed at her mother "what the hell are you trying to do?"

Emma smiled and said "I'm not trying to do anything…I'm succeeding. I want Red back and I will have him."

Rachel said "mom, is this why you wanted me to meet him?"

Emma smiled "now you're getting it. Red is the one that got away and before this is over he will be mine. No one makes me look like a fool and gets away with it!"

Rachel's got scared.

She's never seen her mother act this way.

Rachel said "mom what's wrong with you?"

Emma said "I love Red. He is the man of my dreams. If I win Red back we can finally be a real family. You will have the father that you always dreamed of. Don't you want that? Don't you want me to be happy Rachel?"

Rachel said "of course I do but are you sure this is the way to do it?"

Emma said "yes. Just go with me on this sweetheart."

Rachel had to admit having her father married to her mom did seem appealing so she agreed no matter what the cost.

The kitchen:

Kitty stormed over to Red "what the hell was that all about?"

He looked at her "what are you talking about?"

Kitty said "I thought you said she didn't mean anything to you!"

Red said "she doesn't."

Kitty rolled her eyes "oh please I saw the way you looked at her. Dammit Red she is trying to steal you away from me!"

He sighed "Kitty that ridiculous."

Her voice cracked "no it isn't Red. A woman knows these things. She dressed up for you. She wants you Red and I think you want her too."

He looked at her and cupped her cheek "Kitty, I don't want her. I was just surprised at what she was wearing. You're the only woman in the world for me."

She sniffled and Red wiped and tear that made its way down her cheek.

He softly kissed her "let's go back."

She nodded.

They grabbed the food and Red called their kids.


	8. Chapter 8

Laurie, Eric and Steven followed their parents to the dining room.

Red pulled out Kitty's chair.

Red introduced his children to Emma and Rachel.

The boys were speechless.

They looked at each other and thought 'damn for an older woman Emma is hot!'

Emma smiled at their reaction.

Kitty rolled her eyes 'men.'

Emma said "oh Red Eric is a handsome young man he reminds me of you when you were young."

Eric smiled.

Eric said "dad you have good taste."

Red smiled looked at Emma with loving eyes and said "yes I do."

Emma was thrilled and Kitty on the other hand was furious.

She kicked Red's leg under the table.

He jumped "ouch what was that for!"

Kitty just smirked at least she got his attention.

She looked at Rachel and said "so Rachel what do you do for a living?"

They continued to talk.

Red and Emma were talking and Eric and Steven were on awe of Emma.

They hung of her every word.

Kitty was paying attention to Rachel but listened to Emma and Red talk.

She couldn't believe Emma was still hitting on Red and in front of everyone.

Everyone finished dinner and Kitty finally had an opportunity to get away from Emma.

She started cleaning the table and Red helped her.

Kitty and Red got to the kitchen and Red said "why did you kick me?"

She just looked at him and ignored him.

She went to grab the desert but be gently grabbed her wrist.

She cut her eyes at him "let me go!"

He did what she asked.

She grabbed the desert but Red stopped in front of the door.

Kitty was getting annoyed "Red stop."

He sighed "Kitty what's wrong?"

She didn't feel like talking so she said "Red move! We don't want your precious Emma waiting."

He rolled his eyes and stepped out of her way.

Kitty brought out the desert.

Rachel said "this looks wonderful Kitty."

Kitty smiled. She had to admit she actually liked Rachel.

Red sat down next to Emma again.

She started flirting with him.

Emma said "I'm so glad you are getting to know Rachel."

He looked at Rachel who was talking to Laurie and said "I am too. She seems like a sweet girl."

Emma said "she is but I know it's been difficult for her not being with her biological father. I would love for you to spend some time with her and with me as well."

She covered her hand with his batted her eyes and smiled.

He knew it was wrong but he was enjoying Emma's attention.

Kitty saw Emma touch Red's hand.

She couldn't stomach it any longer.

She got up and went to the kitchen.

Everyone noticed Kitty leave.

Red started to stand but Emma stopped him "let her go Red maybe she needs some time to herself. I'm sure this is a lot for her to handle."

He knew Kitty was upset and that she needed to cool off so he did what Emma asked.

Laurie on the other hand was mad.

She couldn't believe that Emma was flirting with her father in front of her mother.

Laurie stood up took her plate to the kitchen.

She saw her mother sitting at the table drying her eyes.

"Mom is everything okay?"

Kitty said "I told you Emma is after Red and he doesn't seem to mind."

Laurie felt bad for her mom.

Kitty said "did your father even notice me leave the room?"

Laurie nodded and said "he started to check on you but then Emma stopped him. She said you needed some time to yourself."

Kitty sighed "now he is listening to her?"

Laurie nodded.

Kitty looked like she was about to start crying any second but before she could Rachel came through the door.

Kitty cleaned herself up quickly.

Rachel said "sorry to disturb you but my mom wanted to speak with Red alone."

Kitty said "you left them alone?"

Rachel nodded "relax Kitty mom wouldn't try anything in your home."

Laurie said "oh please."

Laurie said "I'm going to check on them."

Laurie left the room.

Kitty said "you and I both know Emma is up to something Rachel. Now what is it?"

Rachel looked at Kitty she knew she was trapped.

The living room:

Emma and Red were in a deep conversation.

Emma was making him feel guilty for abandoning her and Rachel.

Emma said "oh Red did making love to me mean anything to you at all?"

Red sighed "I don't know. It was nice I suppose but my heart was with Kitty."

Emma's eyes lit up "Was? Oh Red maybe this is our second chance at love. Red you have always been the man of my dreams. Kitty had her turn now it's mine. Why not give us a second chance? We could be a real family."

Red was so stunned. She cupped his cheek and gently kissed him and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

He couldn't help but moan.

At that exact moment Laurie walked in the room and saw them kissing.

Laurie gasped.

Red pushed Emma away and saw Laurie.

Laurie said "dad how could you?"

He said "this isn't what it looks like?"

Laurie scoffed "I can't believe you of all people would do this to mom?"

He said "she kissed me!"

Laurie said "maybe but you we're enjoying it."

He sighed "Laurie please don't say anything to your mother. I want to tell her what happened."

Laurie said "fine. She's in the kitchen."

He said "now?"

Laurie said "either you tell her or I will!"

He sighed and walked to the kitchen.

Before Kitty could say anything to Rachel Red walked through the door.

He saw the two women and looked worried.

He immediately walked over to Kitty and said "sweetheart is everything okay?"

Kitty got quiet and shrugged her shoulders.

He saw how defeated she looked. Red got upset and turned to Rachel "what did you say to her?"

Kitty stood back and let them work it out.

Rachel said "I swear all I wanted was to get to know you then got to me. I'm sorry I truly never meant to cause any problems. I'll get mom and we can leave."

Red said "wait!" He turned to Kitty "what do we do? I really want to get to know her."

Kitty saw how important this was to him so she sighed and said "look Rachel I actually like you so if you want to stay for a while I don't mind but you're mother has to go."

Rachel was thrilled and said "I'll make mom leave." '

Kitty was relieved.

Red turned to Kitty and said "Kitty Emma kissed me."

Her eyes widened and she was furious "did you let her kiss you and did you enjoy it?"

He shrugged "I guess I let her and yes. I'm sorry Kitty you were right about everything."

Kitty wasn't mad at Red but hurt.

She stormed through the house and gathered Emma's things.

She saw Rachel and Emma in an argument.

She didn't care.

She stepped in front of Emma and threw Emma's stuff at her "get the hell out of my house you bitch!"

Emma was furious "excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

Emma "did he tell you we kissed and he enjoyed it?"

Kitty glared "yes now get out!"

Emma said "I can't do that. Red and I our supposed to start our life together."

Kitty's blood was boiling she slapped Emma hard across the face.

Emma was shocked no one has ever stood up to her like that.

Kitty said "get out!"

Emma knew she didn't stand a chance.

Rachel quickly pushed her mother outside.

She slammed the door and turned around.

She saw Red.

He looked proud and nervous at the same time.

"Kitty I'm sorry."

She was still upset "there will be no more old girl friends at our house!"

He nodded.

She went to leave the room but Red gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

She was fighting him.

He planted a passionate kiss on her.

She put her hands on his chest but he was much to strong.

She made sound "mmph!"

Finally, she relaxed into the kiss.

Outside:

Emma said "let's go!"

Rachel said "no. I like Red and his family."

Emma said "you choosing them over me?"

Rachel said "of course not but I want to know him.

Besides you weren't supposed to be here this is all your fault!"

Her eyes widen "how dare you! You know nothing about Red and our relationship."

Rachel rolled her eyes "you have no relationship he is married for God sakes. You need to realize that!"

Emma said "I know that but dammit he should be with me!"

"Well he is not with you and he never will be. Just leave them be."

Emma sighed.

She felt defeated.

Emma said "fine. I'll leave you do what you want but just remember I was the one who raised you and loved you. Red will act like he will love you but then he will hurt you too. You'll come back home broken hearted and I will be waiting to pick up the pieces."

Emma kissed Rachel's cheek and left. Rachel hoped with all her heart that her mother was wrong.

She sighed and walked back inside.

She saw Red and Kitty kissing.

They sprang apart.

Rachel said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted you know my mom is gone."

Kitty was thrilled and Red was relieved.

Kitty said "have a seat. I'll let you and Red talk. I'll be in the kitchen."

He nodded.

Red and Rachel talked for hours.

It was about 9:30 p.m.

Kitty said "I think I'm going to call it a night."

He nodded.

Red said "why don't you stay here tonight Rachel.

I don't want you driving back home this late."

She nodded.

He said "you can sleep in Eric's room."

She nodded and watched Red lock up.

She followed him upstairs.

Red got her settled in and he went to bed.

He saw Kitty and hugged her. "You're amazing you know that?"

She smiled.

He said "are we okay?"

She cupped his cheek and nodded.

They kissed passionately.

They fell on the bed.

He took off her dress and she was left in her panties.

He ran his hands up her legs and took off her panties.

He spread her legs apart and touched her.

He slipped his finger inside.

She moaned.

He kissed her clit and moved his finger in and out of her.

It didn't take her long to come.

He took off his jeans and boxers.

He quickly entered her.

He began pounding into her.

Throughout the room all that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against each other and moans.

After a few minutes they came.

He pulled out of her and kissed her head.

He was so glad everything was okay between them.

He knew that together they could get through anything.

He turned off the light.

They snuggled under the covers and instantly fell asleep.


	9. Author's Note

_**AN: **_

Okay guys it's going to be a while before I can finish this story and write new ones. I have to have major surgery and will be in the hospital for quite a while. If I'm feeling up to it I will try and write some stuff on my phone so I can post as soon as I get home but no promises. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not abandoning this story. I will be back.


End file.
